The Power of Devotion
by Taichi Yagami
Summary: Izzy's cousin from Australia joins the new band of Digidestined.. but does he not quite fit into it...? Could it be because he has no crest, only a Digivice, and a sword from his ancestors in the middle east of the Europe... Will he become a Digidestined?
1. Default Chapter Title

"The Power of Devotion"  
  
Joshua Yotanu was an everyday normal Australian boy, or so it seemed. He had brownish-red hair, that seemed fade into brighter, dirty-blondish, then to light platinum blond at the top of his head. He had icy blue, shimmering eyes, and his everyday school uniform on, except for the top two buttons undone from the extreme heat of the baking sun. He wasn't always a good student in school, but he always managed to keep his grades to a minimum, and himself out of trouble. Only after school everything changed all at once. Josh hopped over a coral of the dried up field towards the Kangaroo plateau, fields of slightly green, wavy grass. Josh let the wind trickle past his face, blowing his bangs away from his face softly. "Wow such a nice day like everyday…" he walked down a trail of the vast meadow field towards his incoming house, in the distance.  
"Mom's gonna want me home soon.. I know she is." He thought to himself.  
His mind suddenly flashed into thought, his head ached instantly as he thought about his horrible nightmares.  
  
He grabbed his head falling to his knees, scraping them against the rocks, but not knowing about the pain in his legs, but only in his head. "ARRRRRRRRGGGHH!!!!!!!" he cried out painfully, as vague images of a large Saber-toothed, Wolf-like sea creature flashed brightly, and an extenuation of razor sharp claws, the eyes of the creator glowing red in an exaggeration of bright colors, then the memory of it faded from Josh's mind. "Whoa… my dreams are coming to my head while I'm awake now…. This can't be happening." He suddenly felt himself rise, and start to run home.   
  
Josh arrived home just in time to find that nobody was home, and that the door was wide open. He looked in the house to see if anybody was inside, but unfortunately to his surprise he had an e-mail from his father from Springtide all the way across the country.  
"Great…. Now what I have to read this e-mail," he grumbled.   
He opened the file and another message flashed in it. He thought nothing of it, and skimmed across his fathers e-mail hoping to get to the point quickly so he could change out of his uniform. He quickly got up for a moment, and ran to his room removing his black slacks, and shinny loafers, sliding on his other black pants, and white, nice looking sneakers. He took off his shirt, and threw it down on the ground and slipped up another shirt from his drawer, running out to read the rest of the message. He slipped the his arms in the sleeves of his faded light green shirt. He buttoned the buttoned only 2 buttons of his shirt and skimmed the rest of the letter. He rolled his eyes. "Sure dad.. your going to come back… when pigs fly…" he thought to himself, shaking off any sadness. He then looked over to see that the mail had come in, as well as a package. He got up from his seat after typing his e-mail to his dad, and hit the send button. He came to the door of his house, and looked out over the country-side once again. He picked up the package and set the rest of the mail on top of it. He walked back in to the kitchen table, seeing if he had gotten anything. He looked over it carefully ready to who it was addressed to.   
"Hmmm, lets see, Mom… Mom…. Dad…. Sammy….. Sammy.. Sammy…. Sammy…." He rolled his eyes at how many letters his sister Sammy had gotten. His eye caught to the package as it was addressed to Josh Yotanu. "Wow something for me!" he smiled happily seeing it was from his distant cousin from Japan, Koushiro Izumi. "Yes Izzy finally mailed me back!" he ripped the package open and read the letter first.   
  
  
_Yo Josh! How's it going? Well it seems that I have stumbled upon something so complex it may be linked up to you. I found a little something in my room the other day that was had a symbol of your family name on it. Yes there is a special device in there called the, "Digivice", and I think it was destined to be yours. If you have anymore questions e-mail me very soon, in fact as soon as you can, I may have to explain in more acknowledgeable detail. The facts in this letter now are simple. First e-mail me, then hold the Digivice to the screen, and see if anything weird happens. I'll talk to you later, and be aware if there is anything else in the box its normal that it happens.   
Your cousin, Koushiro Izumi   
P.S Write back to me soon. _  
  
Josh read the last of the words, then rummaged through the box, and found a sliver colored device that seemed to beep slightly. "This is a Digivice…?" he questioned himself. He studied it all around, and slid it in his pocket shrugging. Then he ran back to his computer finding a message from a person he had met recently on the net, and had talked to through e-mail as pen pals. "Yes, Erin finally e-mailed me back!" he thought happily. Then started to read every word received with soft eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

[Tell me when this page is updated ][1]

[E-mail this page to a friend][2]

[][3]

# The Power of Devotion Chapter 2

Josh looked on the screen, and moved the mouse lightly, clicking on the message that Erin had sent him. He smiled brightly as he read.   
  
_Dear Josh,   
  
it seems my life is getting go much more weirder then I imagined, strange things have been happening to my computer, it blinks funny, and I get these weird premonitions that something is wrong… not just with the computer but in another sense, I can't seem to explain. I hope you understand that too, or know about or feel it, me and my sister have been trying to figure out the solution. It would be a major help if you could find out and see what's the matter. Other then that, me and Julie just saw the new fashion booth at the mall. It was so cool, it had nice and neat…" he started to snicker at what he read," clothes that were 50% off. I hope your wardrobe is looking sharp! I sent you some new shirts in exchange for those beautiful bracelets you sent me that you made. I like your Australian culture, its very nice, my sister liked the boomerang you sent from that aborigine village, she sent you something too. Well I gotta head out. I hope to talk to you really soon, cutie! See if you can call!  
  
  
Your best friend, Erin   
P.S. Hope to see you soon! _  
  
Josh smiled even more, having gotten an email from a someone he cared about a whole lot. He sighed happily and started to type his meaningful message back to her. He smiled as his day lit up, happy messages pouring in his inbox. He felt popular, which made his mood a little better then in school.  
"Josh! Your not doing your work in this class, stop talking to your neighbors!" he heard the stern voice of his teacher, Ms. Wendell, almost shout in his ear.  
Josh then looked at his computer after he finished all his emails, by now it was mid-afternoon, and the sun was fading down slowly, but still enough to see above the large mesa near his small house. He decided since there was nothing left to do he was going to take a shower. But then thought of his camping trip with his best friend Michael.   
"Oh no I almost forgot!" he ran in his messy room, and grabbed his large camping backpack from his dresser. "I'm sure I put my Swiss knife in my pock!" he checked and nodded as he felt it.  
Josh looked over at his computer screen going hay-wire. He blinked trying to push the "escape" button several times. "What the heck!?" his eyes went wide and he gasped in fear as he felt as if he we being sucked inside of it.  
"AHHHH!!!" he yelled in fear, as he slowly was sucked in, as if he were in an endless drain pipe. He screamed loudly, but got no reply, a deep, heavy light glimmered, which caused him to close his eyes tightly, covering them as well. A deep voice rang in his head.  
"You must protect the newest Digidestined….." it said firmly, " Your mission to only protect them, and your new Digimon… Detumon.. take care of them all, and your life will be sustained, the world rests in your hands Joshua Yotanu.. this will not be an easy task… but you have a strong heart, and you have what it takes to get through this all… Your first and most important task is to survive through a massive snow storm, in the midst of the Digital World…keep yourself and Detumon alive and in good health.. you will be worthy of us all…if not.. you will be sent home.." the voice rang loudly in his head this time.   
Josh covered his ears slightly and felt a slight touch of cold, steel upon his hand, sliding down slowly through his fingers. He gripped it tightly as his fingers closed over it. "That is your sword.. passed down from generations of your own family.. from Europe, this has been around since the 1400's, it is the sniper tooth, a blade that is extremely sharp. Take special care of this… your responsible for you lot, but you have had life too easy.. you must learn to grown and carry out your ways… Your first Digidestined.. Erin.. you recognize that name..? Yes your friend you seem to be fond with.. and her sister Julie, they are both your friends, and are also the ones you will protect… Wallace… he is the fate of the group, but you are the Devoted server. Ken Ichijouji.. once evil to the Digital World, he as escaped the embrace of evil… and is your friend for life. You will meet with them shortly after your tasks have been completed.. and you'll know when they are.. because you will stumble upon the Digidestined." The voice slowly seemed to fade. "Remember.. the new evil of the Digital World is like no other.. there is no mercy in this fight for right, and life of all…. So watch out on every turn you will meet a Digimon that may not have the ability to be as nice as the others.. so keep your eyes open.. take your Digimon… and good luck.. you are the hope of the Digidestined.. even if your part seem so small, its larger then life as we speak…" the voice faded, and he soon found himself awaken by a small dark blue, with a gold rimmed and kind with a type of fiery look, also had a sense of cuteness to it.   
  
"Hey mister are you alright?! Because if your not thats really bad, and its bad because your face looks all sad, and, and, and you look like you are tired, and I don't blame you!" its lips flapped quickly as it chirped out each word. Josh's head spinned as he listened to Detumon talk.  
  
Thanks for reading my fan fic, I hope you like it! read and review please! 

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/homegraphic/_h_/www.angelfire.com/



	3. Chapter 3

[Tell me when this page is updated ][1]

[E-mail this page to a friend][2]

[][3]

# Devotion part 3

"Huh!? What in the world are you?!" Josh asked, in his accent which made Detumon giggle.  
"I'm Detumon.. your Digimon!" Detumon giggled and bounced on Josh's stomach looking at him with a goofy smile.   
"Digimon..? What's a Digimon…?" Josh looked at Detumon confusingly, and rubbed the back of his head slightly. Josh finally realized that when he had risen, an bite of frost nipped at his skin sharply, causing him to jump in startlement that this wasn't all just a dream at all.  
"Yes Digimon! I'm your Digimon! And your MY trainer! Plus we both make a great team!" Detumon bounced wanting to be in Josh's arms because of the cold.   
Josh smiled warmly and scooped the small Digimon in his arms, gripping it softly so as not to hurt it, and carrying it along, trying to keep it warm. He walked a few miles, then felt that his asthma was coming back. This made him aware of the danger that might have been lurking by… not outside.. but inside his body as well. He felt fear rise, and frantically searched for a place to stay and caught his eye to a cave, running quickly towards it, huffing roughly and taking to it harshly. It took him this long… 5 miles, 2 Digimon to kill, just for this cave.. but he was going to make it.. he knew it. He ran inside the cave into safety, gathering up a pile of sticks and lighting up a fire for himself and Detumon, who was shivering uncontrollably. He gazed over at him, and smiled slightly as he went through his pack that he had and saw a can of sardines he had saved for emergencies, a bag of his favorite fry chips, and his jar of "Vegemite", he also had one spare can of mango soda. He smiled and opened the can of sardines, which immediately got to Detumon's nose within moments.  
"I SMELL FISH!" he yelled and hopped over to Josh, slurping up all the sardines in the can. Josh looked over at Detumon and glared, then shrugged and laughed at him. "Aw, I don't like them that much anyway.. but don't take my Vegemite!" he quickly closed his pack after opening his bag of fry chips eating them quickly so as Detumon wouldn't eat all of them. He smiled and took a cup from the pocket of his backpack and went to the mouth of the cave, dipping the cup in snow and walking back in. He held it over the fire for a few seconds, and watched the snow melt into water, and slowly started to bubble. He quickly took it from the flames of the fire and put a tea bag in it setting it down on the ground. He removed a blanket from his backpack and wrapped it around himself, motioning for Detumon to come closer so he could get warm too.   
"What is that substance, in that container you have…?"Detumon asked in curiosity, hopping into Josh's lap, and looked up at him.  
"Huh…? Oh this?" he lifted the cup of hot almost finished tea.  
"Its tea… its for my sickness.. its the only thing I have since I forgot my inhaler.." he smiled.  
"Your talking sounds funny..hahaha" Detumon chuckled as he smiled up at Josh.   
Josh blushed and looked away, in a way shocked about being told he talked funny. "I..I…I do?" he looked down sadly.  
"Oh Josh I didn't mean that kind of funny.." he smiled, "I like that way of talking.." he smiled, and snuggled against him to keep warm. Josh held onto Detumon then removed the tea bag, taking the end of one of his writing pens and smoothed it around in the mug, mixing it slowly, then tapping the pen against it putting it back in his pack. He picked up the tin mug, and sipped at the tea. Detumon slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep in Josh's lap. Josh gazed at the flames of the fire, flickering in the cave, causing the walls of the cave to shimmer different colors, sparkling from the icy on the walls. Josh stared at the glimmer shines of the walls, fading on each blow of wind inside the cave, and lighting back up from the fill of oxygen. He thought about his home, and if his parents missed him. He then thought about his family, the kangaroo pets he had. He thought of the small furry wallabies his sister used to love, and thought about the time he was going to send one to Julie and Erin, but their parents said no. He laughed softly think about it all, then frowned in the misery of being by himself. He looked down to see Detumon, and smiled remembering he did have a very good friend with him now, and treasured that. He looked over the entrance, and saw a shadow sweep by the cave quickly. "What the…" he slowly wrapped Detumon in his blanket, and stood up slowly. He gripped the handle of his sword sharply, and removed it from its hearth quietly. A sleek slip of shine, licked through his sword as he lifted it, on the reflection of the icicles of the cave from the bright flames of the fire.  
  
His bright, icy eyes danced in a twinkle of curiosity, as he slowly moved his feet, one after the other, in front of him, cautious to anything that moved, or looked suspicious. The wind blew at his thick, golden hair, pushing through each strand of it. He felt the freezing air burn his face, as he creeped to the mouth of the cave. The ground slowly shifted to the side. Josh looked down. "H…h..huh..?" he stuttered as he suddenly saw a giant white fly swat its giant claw at him, and knocked him. He sailed back, his sword flying in a heap of snow.   
Josh blinked several times, as he felt his body, shudder from the cold, and jolt up as the snow burned through his shirt. He felt the cold wet fabric of his shirt, and jumped up, looked at the monster, barely missing him by its giant claw. He yelled out in fright as the Fly flew at him, catching him by his shirt. He was lifted and thrown back several feet before hitting the ground once again. He scrambled around for his sword, dodging away from the giant claw, almost as quickly as it was struck at him. He saw the handle of his sword in the snow, but suddenly felt a blow against his head. He dropped to the ground, his head a maze, and he saw blood red as he fell to the ground.  
  
His hand bled from a cut that was given from the massive talin of the giant fly. Unnoticed of what lie in his hand, he left it open, with no strength, he felt inside that he had to… Do the worst thing he has ever possibly done in his life………give up.  
  
  
Ehmm sorry Jubilie but um Ken won't be in a for a little because Josh has to pass his tests to be a worthy Digiguardian, but more is to come! and so is Ken! lol c ya lata all yuu hip cats! XD peeeacceeee ^^! Read and Review too! 

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/homegraphic/_h_/www.angelfire.com/



	4. Chapter 4

Josh felt as if he had lost all hope, until at that particular moment he had the solution to all his problems, right in the palm of his hand. He griped his hand around the handle, and whipped it out revealing his sword. He looked at it in surprise, as the giant claw came at him in the snow. Josh pulled all of his power together, and hopped away from it just in time to hear a rumble through the ground, from the massive claw. "WAH!" he yelped out, as he stood up weakly, holding his shoulder, and his sword held in the other.  
  
"I can do this…" Josh thought to himself, feeling a new sense of confidence. He gazed up at the Digital Monster coming straight at him, with no fear in his heart. Josh bitterly held his Sniper Tooth sword in a firm grip, raising it to his side, his eyes shimmering with the excitement of a battle against a much larger animal than him. He ground the soles of his shoes into the ground, with fiery blue eyes.  
"Come and get me…" Josh said in a low voice, feeling his strength gather, as the massive claw raised high in the air above him.  
The claw came down heavily, at blinding speed. Josh cried out loudly. "GGGRAAAHHH TAKE THIS!" he lifted his sword above him in defense, feeling his body surge with new power, gripping tightly to his sword with a bright yellow glow around his body. The claw collided heavily with the sword, rupturing the ground around them, shaking the very earth beneathe their feet.  
"YOUR NOT GONNA TAKE ME ALIVE!!" Josh screamed his he felt anger build high inside his body, causing the light of his yellow aura to grow larger around him. He jumped back from the claw, and swung his arm back heavily, with the sword tightly planted in both his hands, raising it to the side, as he ran at the monster and leaped into the air, moving his arms around in a curved angle, as he swung his sword with all his might like a baseball bat, penetrating the heavy, steal-like shell of the giant bug, slicing straight through its claw arm, making a clean thin cut.   
  
Josh landed on his feet not to gracefully falling to his knees. The monster screeched in great pain as its arm broke from its body, falling the ground. Josh watched in horror at what he had done, turning away as he saw the giant arm fall, feeling sick to his stomach at the side, nearly gagging. He held it inside of himself, and took some snow in hand, and drank it to calm his stomach. He turned back around and the arm had disintegrated immediately, the giant bug screaming in pain and anger towards Josh, running at him without warning. "JOSH WATCH OUT!!!" Detumon came to the edge of the cave, and the monster turned suddenly getting a red glow in its eyes.  
"DETUMON WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Get out of here! Hurry!!" he yelled out from behind the monster.   
"NO JOSH, I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU!" Detumon yelled from the cave with concern in his voice.  
The bug suddenly turned to the rear, and glared with red eyes at Detumon, and started to run at him. "Wa..wah….wahhh!?" Detumon stammered in complete shock.  
"I don't have time to Digivolve!" he shook in fear as he thought to himself the growled loudly gathering as much courage as his little heart could get.  
Josh thought quickly, running as has as he could, thrusting his body forward as high as he could jump, his body in mass not meeting the wind, causing him to fly forward towards the bug, and onto its back. The bug felt a bump on his back, then Josh raised his sword high above his head, and pointed the tip down. "Bye Bye… Birdie.." he shoved the sword down with all his strength, the shimmering of his bright yellow aura made it less of a trouble to penetrate the steal of the bugs shell, sliding the sword deep into the back of his flesh, whipping out his sword, and jumping off before he can be grabbed by the bug, and landed next to Detumon, huffing heavily, sweat and snow pushed against his face, causing him to shiver a bit from the cold.  
  
Josh glared angrily at the bug watching it screech in pain, and fall to the ground, screeching louder in agony, struggling up, and disintegrated into dust particles. Josh watched them float around in the air, and disappear.  
"You've done it.. Joshua Yotanu.." The voice boomed, "You are more then worthy, in heart, and in body, and of course in mind. You've gained your Digivice…and now you will find the Digidestined." Josh gazed up in amazement, as a glowing Digivice of the color black levitated down to his hand, and landed gently in it.   
  
"Take care of your Digivice Josh.. and your Digimon most of all." The voice suddenly faded, and Josh saw a glow of light, blinding him, causing him to close his eyes tightly, and shield his eyes. He suddenly opened his eyes to find himself in a plateau of meadows in a beautiful side of the Digital World. Detumon hopped around freely in the meadows, as Josh walked happily with his hands shoved in his pockets. Josh whistled Dixie, the gripped the straps of his large backpack on his back. He looked around the outskirts of the large forest around them as dusk entered the sky. "Detumon, we have to hurry and gather wood from that forest, or else we won't have a fire tonight." He said looking over to Detumon hopping around.  
  
"Sure thing Josh!" Detumon squeaked out, and they hurried into the forest nearby. The walked around collecting as much wood, and tinder as they could.   
"Wow this sure is a much warmer place then that other place, right Detumon?" Josh smiled happily and found a clearing place to put the wood down.   
"You got that right!" Detumon said cheerfully, bringing the sticks down next to Josh's pile. Josh saw something he had never seen in the middle of nowhere, a vending machine.  
"Wow Detumon food!" he drooled slightly, taking out several coins and entering them in, punching in each button he could. The whole machine almost bought out, took its toll and malfunctioned, letting all the food and money pour out.  
"Wow my lucky day!" Josh yelled in happiness, and Detumon bounced around.  
"Yay, Yay, Yay food!" Detumon smiled happily, hopping on Josh's head, his body buried in the pile of food. Josh then heard a rustle in the bushes and turned to look and see what it was. He then peered to see where it was coming from.  
"What's that noise.. Detumon..?" Josh glared towards the bushs.  



End file.
